


Beat Boy

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Tram Geek AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Gavin Reed and RK-900 got an mission about catching the Tram geek, who likes doing sexual harassment to someone.





	Beat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊（土拨鼠尖叫

标题 Beat Boy

作者MiaMiMia

CP RK-900/Gavin Reed

分级 成人级

警告 电车痴汉AU 伪痴汉！RK-900/警探！Gavin Reed PWP 没脑爽 Dirty Talk 公共场合Play 未插入性爱 一发完

作者的话 这一切，只要怪罪在任务的身上就好了（任务：又怪我？  
以及感谢良辰老师跟我讨论过这个AU，让我寝食难安就一天之内随便写了一下，可能不太好吃，请不要介意 ;u;  
准备要离开大陆了XD，以后更文会比较不稳定，但是十分感谢大家的支持以及等待  
请大家看好警告，有什么不愿意不喜欢的请直接退出。  
被雷到的不怪我。

 

字数：8778

 

 

阅读愉快

 

 

 

可以说，盖文·李德恨透了这个任务。

可以说是他操蛋的37年人生之中最为糟糕的一天。

近来DPD接到了许多关于地铁的报案，原本这些都不应该是交给专门负责以及处理仿生人与人类的刑事案件的盖文·李德以及他的搭档Nines处理，但是福勒将那些毫无思路的资料贴在外面的大公报里的时候，有个傻逼仿生人就一本正经的说出了大家都没有注意到的共同点。

而那个傻逼仿生人恰好就是李德警探的搭档，RK-900-313-248-317-87，名称叫做Nines。

准确的来说，已经不可以用搭档这个狭隘的关系形容词来形容他们之间的关系了，他们可以算作是恋人。即便是恋人的关系，当时气急败坏的李德警探依旧是狠狠地朝着Nines的腹部来了一拳，再即便是最后受伤的依旧是他的手，盖文依旧是咽不下那口带薪休假没了的气。

如果是汉克的那个迷你面包机发现就好了，当时盖文发现自己是头一次那么希望康纳待在警局里磨磨唧唧的。因为他知道康纳这种警用的仿生人肯定也能发现，可惜的是他们外出调查了一起谋杀案件好几天都没有回来报道了，听说是追查一个潜逃犯人，盖文也是有史以来这么羡慕出差调查追踪。当时的福勒则是用欣赏的眼光瞄了一眼他们两个，于是将相关档案调查了出来丢给了盖文和他的搭档，Nines。与此同时，美好的带薪休假也这样笑着跟盖文说再见。

这是一起电车性骚扰的案件，盖文百般无奈的翻着手里的档案资料，多名人员在电车里受到了不同性质程度的性骚扰，而被吃了豆腐之后自己的钱财还不见了，这个年代谁他妈还带现金啊？盖文像是冷笑一般哼了一口气，作案者一般挑在被害者分心的时候下手。

而被害者不管是仿生人还是人类，也不管是男的亦或是女的，都受到了来自同一个人的骚扰。轻则贴耳边说些猥亵且下流的话语，重则是掏出性器官实施隔靴搔痒式的摩擦。盖文感觉自己的太阳穴在突突的跳起，案发时间都是在上下班高峰期，受害者大多都是腼腆内向的人，许多人在受到同一个人的性侵犯之后多数保持沉默，一旦有一个人上报的时候，其他也都陆陆续续的跟着报案，这个作案人的信息也越来越清楚。

盖文将手里的平板丢到了一边，他对桌的恋人抬起脑袋扫描着这个打了呵欠正在砸吧嘴的成年男子，仿生人知道这次任务对于盖文而言就是一个变相的折磨；他们刚刚就接收到福勒总上司的命令，因为舆论最近也在施压，几乎全国都在搞这种类似的反对性骚扰活动，媒体也高度的关注这个事情，所以他们没办法再继续拖延下去。

而现在唯一的办法就是，他们两个化身为便装在作案高发时期走进底特律繁忙的一号线，守株待兔，运气好的话直接将这个连环猥亵犯给抓拿在地。运气不好的话，可能就得多等那么几天，反正总会遇到的。这个家伙是个常犯，并且看起来还十分的饥渴。

Nines昨晚就听到盖文嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着什么，仔细一听是关于他再也不想坐电车的嘟哝，似乎他一辈子最怕的就是没有私人空间的跟地铁里的各位挤过来挤过去；现在Nines站了起来，走到了盖文的身旁歪了歪脑袋，就像是一只乖巧的狼犬一般，眼睛里尝试去展示出善意的眼神。虽然看起来有点失败。

而盖文也知晓了这个动作的含义，他抓了抓脑袋站了起来，慵懒的伸了个懒腰之后拍了拍Nines的肩膀，“走吧，罐头，我觉得你还是得换件衣服，都说是他妈的便装你他妈的今天还穿着制服，真的说你是个罐头真的没有错。唔，我感觉那种家伙对于你这种翘屁股的比较感兴趣，来，我记得我还给你买了一条颇为紧身的裤子，性冷淡的脸让别人更有征服的欲望，嗯哼？”

Nines看着盖文走进更衣室的背影，他的光标闪烁着半圈的黄色，默默地将那句话给记录在案。“性冷淡的脸让别人更有征服的欲望”颇有意思，分析结果得出，这句话有89%的理由充分性够解读为何盖文喜欢骑着他，就像是一名素质良好的驯马师一般，自觉且漂亮的摆动自己的腰将身下的Nines骑的死死的，而他十分的享受性爱的主导权。想到这里，Nines的光标从黄色跳转到了红色。

 

此时此刻，警探和他的仿生人来到了电车站附近。交换了一下眼神，仿生人先进了电车，避免出现过多的怀疑而引发打草惊蛇的坏结局；今日的Nines看起来很容易会让人上钩，他穿着一条颇为紧身的黑色长裤，完美的勾勒出了他的腿以及臀部，天杀的模控生命到底在想什么，再加上其完美的身高，这个衣服以黑白灰颜色为主的瓷器娃娃全身上下散发着性冷淡的气息，盖文有一种不太祥的预感，他不清楚这是否是Nines会被性骚扰的预兆。

想到这里，盖文翻了一个巨大的白眼，在进入之前盖文打理了一下自己的蓝牙耳机，确认跟Nines的通话没有异常之后，他就戴上了印有当地棒球队伍标志的棒球帽走入了川流不息的地铁；嚼着口香糖的盖文瞄了一眼来来往往的人群，想要从中找到他们的目标，但是很可惜的是，目前并没有看见，兴许坐上地铁之后就能看到，盖文如此想到。

将口香糖包裹好扔进了垃圾桶，快步的跨入了电车，进入了车厢里头，人实在是太多了，盖文勉勉强强的踮起自己的脚尖环顾了一下四周，他们这节车厢就像是满满当当的沙丁鱼罐头，盖文用尽全身的气力都没有发现有多余的位置，他只能靠着车门站着，视线范围实在是过于有限，非常不好的开端，谁知道他还要坐几趟这该死的电车才能撞见那个变态，他嚼着口香糖恶狠狠地想到。

突然有一只手摸上了盖文的腰，也许只是不小心碰到了，盖文心不在焉的想到，现在他满脑子的都是该死的任务，以及在思考自己上班之前是否有给家里名为Alien的猫咪喂食没有，不然回去的时候他可能就会黏在自己身上一整天，然后盖文还得面对另外一只明显吃醋了的狼犬。

可是下一秒盖文就发现极度不对头的地方，这只胡作非为的手找到了他衣服的下沿，已经探入了进去。这个人的手微冷，尤其是指尖，这并不像是作案人会有的特点，按照形容的话作案者的手是湿热的，手心有细密的汗珠。

盖文皱着眉头想到，再一个犯案者？真的是倒了大霉，不知道将其制服带回DPD是否有奖金提成。而那一只手开始一路向上，指尖极其色情的滑过盖文的腹肌，力度之轻浮宛若春楼里那些曼妙女子，等下，盖文瞬间羞红了脸且瞪大了眼睛，他似乎能听到自己心脏跳出去的声音，这只突兀的大手一把抓住了他的左胸，紧接着就开始在里面搓捏着。

应该是常年锻炼的原因，盖文的胸肌过于的饱满以及结实，穿上单薄的衣服那充盈感的线条会令人浮想联翩，这让他不得不套上一件夹克来稍微掩盖。昨晚的情欲痕迹还没有散去，衣服的粗糙感原本就让其稍微有点疼痛难耐。

而在身后那陌生人的搓捏之下，盖文感觉到有股热流涌向了自己即将要充血挺立的两点，这个人极富有技巧，一看就是老手，盖文咬住自己的下嘴唇不让呻吟泄露出来的时候如此想到，食指以及中指夹住了盖文左胸前的挺立，开始用指腹色情且粗糙的碾磨着，如同电流一般的快感从胸前开始迸发，急速的蔓延到全身上下，大脑头皮一阵发麻；似乎是不满意盖文的反应，那只大手的手心以及其他的手指正在大力度的揉捏着盖文的胸部，盖文牙关一松懈发出了一声倒吸冷气的声音。

好家伙，欺负到太上老君的头上了？老子今天穿的是全世界男人之中最为保守，也是品味最差的，当然品味这一点除开康纳之外。愤怒且想不明白原理的盖文拳头撑在列车门上面，这个家伙为何不去骚扰那个看起来让人情欲满满的仿生人？

通过车门窗户的倒影，盖文只能看到身后的陌生人是带着帽子的，并且还微微低垂着脑袋，脸上的表情以及相貌并不清楚，并且他并不确定是身后的哪个，或许自己身后那个戴着帽子低着脑袋的人只是在玩手机呢？这真的说不准，无论如何，盖文的另外一只手摸到了自己皮带上偷偷挂着的警察证件，他都不能忍受自己居然是这种变态的下一个猎物。

刚摸到光滑的证件的时候，另外一只手就紧紧地抓住了盖文的手腕，出乎意料的抓拿让盖文愣在了原处，出于动物本能的假死状态瞪大了眼睛，大脑呈现短暂的一片空白，而这也给身后的人一个绝好的机会。

紧接着就有人凑到了盖文的耳边，喷洒出来的热气扫的盖文的耳朵痒痒的，让他有想缩着脖子的冲动，不知为何这几声吹气十分的明显，似乎是从蓝牙耳机里传过来的；与此同时那只附着在盖文左胸的手力度再次加大，那只手拧着盖文胸前的那块结实却又矛盾的软肉，就像是一个富有技巧的高级面包师揉着面粉一般，力度之大以及粗蛮让盖文深呼吸了一口，紧接着低沉而又熟悉的声音从他的耳边跳出，

“嘿，你想叫警察吗，小混蛋？”盖文一秒钟之内就认出了这个声音是来自于他的搭档，这在熟悉不过了，而微微偏头的同时就看到了那一双熟悉的冷灰色眼睛，身后仿生人结实的胸膛结结实实的贴在了盖文的背上，周围的人都沉迷于手机根本就没有发现他们两个有什么不妥，只有面前车门倒影能看见他们之间的异样，好险对面的是无尽快速飞过的风景，而不是什么其他别的东西。

盖文瞬间炸红了脸，就像是一只生气的猫咪一样，手脚并用的想要从Nines的怀抱里挣脱出来，同时他恨不得将Nines那一只还揉捏着自己左胸的手给硬生生的敲下来，一个成年的健壮男子却无法从军用仿生人的牢笼里跑出来。

“你敢叫出来吗？敢大声呼叫让别人来帮助你么？”Nines用毫无起伏的音调可笑地模仿着作案者常说的话语，这种反差感让盖文全身抖了个激灵，他发出了一声不给予赞同的闷哼声。

同时Nines的另外一只手也从头顶上的栏杆放了下来，这一次是顺着腰线滑到了盖文的硬起的胯部，在一把隔着牛仔裤掐上盖文的半勃的时候，他暧昧的伸出了自己光滑的舌头舔了一下盖文发红发烫的耳根，成功的让怀里的警探轻微的颤抖了起来，

“如果你敢叫出来的话，谁都会知道你在电车上被一个变态所侵犯，”他用手勾画着盖文裤裆内逐渐有反应的存在的轮廓，而手上的动作也从左胸转移到了右胸，那里有一个牙印，Nines再清楚不过了，因为他就是作品的老师，“他们都会知道你这个骚货，外表看起来是一回事，可是却被一个变态光是摸胸就能起到极大的反应，就像是现在这样，告诉我，你硬了吗？”

“靠……”盖文的脑袋抵在了电车门的冰冷玻璃之上，情欲沾染使其大脑微微发烫，冰冷的车门对于盖文而言如同及时雨一般；他感觉到自己的宽松牛仔裤的带子被解开，同时那一只手将裤子还慢慢的磨蹭下了一点，难耐的卡在臀部中央，且在不断的下滑。紧接着那一只手也慢悠悠的滑入了盖文的裤子里，那修长且骨节分明的手隔着内裤搓捏着他的顶端，同时淫糜的液体已经慢慢透过了棉质的内裤，湿黏的粘在上面，似乎空气开始弥漫着情欲的味道。

“Nines，唔呼，你到底在搞什么鬼？我草你的。”盖文极度按低自己的声音，身后的仿生人已经是完完全全的趴在了他的身上，似乎是不喜欢盖文不配合他的演出亦或是什么别的原因，Nines变化着角度以及用着刁钻的技巧安抚着盖文的敏感点；作为一个最新型号的仿生人，Nines已经摸清楚且明晰的记得伴侣全身上下的敏感点所在地，此时此刻这些数据发挥着重要的作用，他们成功的让这名警探只剩下抑制住呻吟的精力。

盖文的肩膀在他的安抚下微微颤抖着，而他的眼角还捕捉到了不远处坐在对面的嘻哈年轻人正在用不解的眼神看向这边，那一只原本在外面隔靴搔痒的手似乎已经勾下了盖文一边的内裤，还没来得及挣扎的下一秒，Nines的手就握住了盖文开始湿滑的阴茎。

盖文再次从车门的玻璃倒影下看到身后的那名青年人似乎还笑着招呼他身旁的朋友看向这边，噢，操你的别看过来，老子要将你们的眼睛敲碎。来自体感以及周围环境的双重刺激之下，盖文赶忙用手死死捂住了自己的嘴巴，硬生生的将那句短促且稍有点尖锐的呻吟塞回到喉咙的深处。

他不能发出任何声音。

如果发出声音他们一定会知道这里发生了什么，也许人们会觉得这是他们两个变态之间该死的情趣，可是更多的人会认为盖文·李德是一个十足的软蛋，身为一个警探面对着电车骚扰，居然没有阻止身后的性骚扰实施者，而是病态的去接受以及忍耐这一切，更为重要的是警探似乎还乐在其中。

你瞧瞧他那蔓延到整张脸的粉红以及闪着水光的眼睛，极力忍耐的粗气，以及胸前挺立充血的两点，Nines的眼光暗了暗，因为他感觉到了盖文的腰正在放浪的随着他的动作轻微摇晃着，似乎是在无声的催促着Nines受伤的动作。

如果身后的人不是Nines，而是别的变态家伙呢，例如说他们这一次的目标？盖文这个混蛋东西是否也会放纵自己在这种病态的情欲之中？想到这里的Nines不由得掐住了盖文的乳头，并且如同磨碾着花生米一般玩弄着，同时用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻地滑弄着那小口。

盖文一手死死的捂住嘴巴，另外一只手撑在车门之上，握紧着拳头，盖文其实恨不得现在自己多出一只手将身后Nines那两只在自己身上游走的手给恶狠狠地抡下来；可是事实上他不会有，所以现在他只能腿脚发软的前半身倚靠在车门上，而身后的Nines恶趣味的还将大腿硬生生的抵在了盖文的两腿之间，这个突兀的动作硬生生的闯入了盖文的私有地，光滑的裤子面料隔着松松垮垮的且粗糙的牛仔裤面料，细腻的摩挲着盖文的顶端，这里依旧的敏感可怕，似乎这么一做盖文阴茎前端出的水更多了，此时此刻源源不断漫出来的黏液让Nines的手指粘在了一块。

这一站的电车耗费的时间特别的长，这也是作案者选择这条线路的原因，长时间的无人注意情况下在公共场所里饱食一顿，盖文感觉到高密度的空间环境以及自己的强力忍耐之下，他有一种窒息的错觉，一阵头晕眼花让他有种错乱的感觉。

现在的盖文依旧要保持着高度的警惕以及紧张，Nines看着身下的人睁着一双极力忍耐着泪水的眼睛瞄着身边依旧在戴着耳机玩手机的人，他那一副小心翼翼的模样让Nines的数据运行呈现爆炸的趋势；盖文松开了自己的手，微微低下脑袋在这个微小的空间里大口呼吸着，他感觉到自己来不及咽下去的唾液正在慢慢的沿着嘴角滑下来，一路淌下了下巴乃至滴落到地板上面。

嘴硬的盖文即便是在被身后可能程序紊乱的仿生人上下其手的时候，依旧嘴里不断臭骂着，这是Nines第192次听到这么脏的话语了，上一次听到还是在警局里的休息室里听到，虽然说那次是盖文主动找上了正在给他做卡布奇诺的Nines。

这次盖文穿的衣服过于宽松，Nines如此想到，他高挺的鼻梁磨着盖文光滑的脖颈，这件衣服宽松到这个粗心的家伙露出了脖颈上的牙印，想到这里，NInes轻轻且细腻的亲吻着盖文脖子上结痂的印记，吮吸着那刚安静不久的伤口，酸麻以及刺激从那里开始成倍的在盖文体内传播，盖文紧紧地咬住了自己的牙关，只发出了一声类似于干呕声的急促喘息，从他背部抖动的频率以及起伏大小可以检测出，面前这名男子又哭了。

可惜的是，在电车上这种狭小的地方，Nines实在是没有任何办法去演算完成将盖文脑袋扳过来，跟他叫唤一个柔情的长吻，而在这个时候的盖文是最为乖巧且可爱的，依据往常的数据统计，这个时候的盖文会发出呜呜的鼻音并且紧紧地缠住Nines，他的眼睫毛会随着Nines的伸入而微微颤抖着，宛若微风拂过的平静湖面一般；有时候他那两颗虎牙可能会报复性的咬上Nines的嘴唇，虽然这对于Nines来说，这种损失几乎是微不足道，而盖文似乎也明白这一点，因此他十分喜欢这么做，压根就没有什么后果可言，并且乐意用自己的嘴唇去色情却又柔情的吮吸着Nines的下嘴唇。

Nines的手不断加快了，他抚摸着盖文囊袋之间的敏感点，用手指轻轻地扣着那一块微微的凹陷，成功的引起了身下人腰肢的再一次弯曲，倘若不是Nines的一只手依旧揉捏着他的胸部，另外一只手撸动着他的硬起的话，盖文可能会真的爽到腿脚发软直接跪在地板上面，拉都拉不起来，他的确是一个很容易纵情于情爱之中的男子。

想到这里，Nines的光标闪烁了半圈黄色，他可以下载各种性爱课程来实际运作在盖文的身上，但是安装了体感设置的Nines不得不承认，盖文的口交技巧十分的高超，尤其是他那湿热的口腔以及灵活如蛇的舌头让Nines难以从数据库里抹掉，并且他似乎还很乐于给Nines这么做，每每想到盖文口交技巧到底是从睡那里学来的时候，总有一种无名的情绪从体内深处燃起，到底是嫉妒，偏执，亦或是占有？Nines认为每个都有，只是占有的百分比不一样罢了。

此时此刻的盖文另外一只手像是泄愤一般锤在了身后Nines的大腿上，发出了一声沉闷的敲击声，盖文身为一名警探，他的力度并不小，一挑四对于他来说依旧不是什么问题，但是这一切都在Nines这个军用仿生人里栽了跟头，似乎全身的肌肉都是无用的摆设一般。

Nines的拇指突兀的摩挲着盖文的敏感顶端，那里此时此刻应该呈现着可爱的粉红色，并且铃口应该汩汩留着可怜的粘液；这使得盖文一个抽搐顶胯而姑且趴在了车门上面，“蠢货，你是真的想用你的大动作吸引后面的人吗，你是想让他们看看你现在的放荡模样吗？真没有想到你居然如此喜欢一个变态的手法。”

盖文的唾液一定有少许粘在了上面，从他将脸贴在上面Nines能推测道，而他的脑海里已经做好了一会儿清扫的程序命令；盖文现在只感觉大脑一片混沌，他喘着气尽量让自己不要过于明显，并不想要明天报纸的头条以及新闻媒体报道着一名警探在电车上性骚扰到情绪错乱。

这个似乎还不怕事大的仿生人将那只手从胸前抽了下来，在盖文喘息着以为Nines能短暂的放过他的时候，那一只手就粗鲁的掰开了盖文一边的臀瓣，昨晚历经了欢爱的身后依旧敏感的要命，这么一个小动作让盖文的腹部微微抽搐了好几下，盖文一时之间不知道自己是否松开了牙关让那些奇怪的声音跑了出来。

而正因为Nines这个动作，盖文的后穴正紧紧地贴在半卡在屁股上的棉质内裤上，随着Nines的大腿微微摩擦，裤子面料摩挲着盖文微微红肿的蜜穴，让盖文只剩下无力抓着车门的气力了，到这个份上的盖文，还时不时用眼睛看着周围的人群，刚刚那个嘻哈青年不知道为何也没有继续看向这边。

“光是这样你就不行了？看来你很敏感，”Nines朝着他已经通红的耳朵吹了一口气，这让盖文再次抖了抖，这种粗俗且下流的话语从Nines那一本正经的外表里说出来，这激荡起盖文不少的快感迸发，电流一般的传过全身。他在Nines的撸动之下舒服的手指都张开了，而他却不得不提高自己警惕以防自己的动作过大而引发不少的麻烦。

“你是被人狠狠地操过吗？亦或是，仿生人？我认为你这种放荡的身材也只有仿生人才能满足你了，嗯？我说对了吗？”盖文真的不知道身后的仿生人到底在他不注意的时候偷偷看了些什么，因为这一切都没有出现过相关受害者的形容语录里头，同时这一切都像是AV才会出现的场景，亦或是那些糟糕的漫画。

混沌的大脑闪过了昨晚Nines将他按在床上的场景，他的双腿紧紧地缠绕在仿生人如同公狗一般挺动的腰肢上，贪婪的蜜穴不断承受下来自于仿生人一次又一次的进攻，他几乎要将盖文操进了床里，而Nines那结实的双臂却又极富有安全感的搂住盖文，就如同捞起要跌入无尽情欲海洋与女妖作伴的神祇一般；每次跟Nines做爱的时候盖文都有类似的错觉。

“你清洗干净了吗？里里外外，每一个褶皱？”盖文耳朵旁听到这句话的同时，还接受到车上准备到站的提醒，瞬间惊醒了的盖文羞红了脸想要挣脱开身后Nines的禁锢，可是这一切都是Nines计算好的，包括盖文大概射精高潮的范围，因此盖文这么做其实都是徒劳的，只会露出更多的破绽让仿生人更好的进攻；“被我说中了？你闻起来都是仿生人精液的味道，简直就像是一个变态。”

听到这句话的时候盖文狠狠地抬起脚朝着仿生人的脚踩去，而为此付出的代价是更为接临高潮，Nines加快了手中的速度，而同时他的大腿还刁钻的蹭着盖文的后穴，被开发稍微有点过度的肉穴经受不住Nines故意的摩挲，这种前后夹击的快感，似乎是得到了什么响应一般，盖文能感觉到自己的身后那个甜蜜的小洞正在急促的一张一合着，而Nines的透视检测功能可以清楚的观察到这一切，这让盖文恨不得想要摔死在月台之下。

随着他们的动作，现在盖文的裤子快要滑到膝盖上了，他几乎是坐在Nines的膝盖上面，若是Nines突然转化下姿势，失去重心平衡点的盖文可能会撅着屁股跌落到地板上，甚至丧失脸面爬起来，这样的话大家都能看到这个被电车“痴汉”玩弄到神志不清的警探。

“我可以闻出你体内精液的型号，”Nines知道盖文还有几秒钟就要高潮了，他咬住了盖文的下耳垂，他们之间对话声音很小，但是在蓝牙耳机以及仿生人自带的传递接收器里就会无比的清楚，盖文的每一声刻意打压的呻吟以及喘息声无一不撩拨着Nines，他的瞳眸微微放大，他小声且快速的喊着Nines的名字，嘴里断断续续夹杂着的还有熟悉的咒骂，而这个名字所属的仿生人正在送他走上高潮的顶端，

“让我来讲讲看，我说的对不对，那个在你肠道留下印记的仿生人型号是RK-900-313-248-317-87，名为Nines，对吗？”

刚说完Nines这个名字的时候，身下禁锢着的人类急促的迎来了高潮，他如同断弦的风筝一般，他的精液溅射在了仿生人的温热手心里，更多的是粘黏在了内裤以及牛仔裤内，还有一点点湿漉漉且暧昧的挂黏在车门上面，在两人阴影交叠之下闪烁着淫乱光辉。

Nines像是鼓励一般亲了亲盖文的脖颈，并且发出了安抚性质的嘘嘘声，这十分有效的平稳了盖文错乱的神经。同时放过了身下已经快要被精神以及快感折磨到崩溃的人类，仿生人的眼睛一刻没有消停过盯着车门的倒影，那里可以大概地记录着盖文现在的状态。

Nines将盖文的裤子完好的穿回去的同时，他那高超且精准的视觉捕捉能力让他好像看到了准备上站人群里藏着某个人，他仔细调出记忆分析出来这个就是他们想要捕捉的作案者，这名作案者色眯眯的盯着他面前等车的学生妹人类，似乎在计划着上车之后怎么大干一场，却没有注意到来自于仿生人的眼神锁定。

“xx站已经到达，车门即将打开，请不要站在车门的附近，请要在这站下车的旅客往左车门走去，请注意月台的空隙。”

盖文此时此刻已经恢复过来了，他刚想要将身后这个不知道天高地厚的仿生人脑袋拧下来当球踢的时候，聪明的警探注意到了Nines已经进入了准备状态，满腔怒火的盖文顺着他眼神锁定的方向看到了那个色眯眯的正等着上车的作案者，他在车门即将打开的时候，深呼吸了一口气，在Nines的惊讶之中奋力的朝着那名不知道发生什么事情的作案者跑去，一边推开人群追赶着作案者一边大喊着“DPD! Stop!！”

最后愤怒的警探将这个连环作案者给粗暴的按在了地上，报复性质地用自己的膝盖抵在了作案者的臀部上，这制造出不少的痛楚，这可以从身下那惨叫不断的犯人身上可以看出来，盖文丝毫没有释放任何同情心的将其恶狠狠地带上了手铐，在周围人们的惊呼以及拍摄之中将这名作案者扭送起来。

盖文像是还不解气一般朝着这个作案者的屁股上再次狠狠地踹了一脚，让这个作案者差点摔倒了地上，并且故意扭头瞟了一眼在旁边生怕盖文会受伤的Nines，“妈的，你这种狗杂种，谁让你这么做的？啊？我今天不把你操进警局把你的屌给剁了老子不叫盖文·李德！”

Nines机体提醒到自己还是主动认错比较好一点。


End file.
